Boardlocks are commonly used to secure the flanges of a connector to a circuit board. Each boardlock has a body with an upper portion secured to a connector flange, and has a pair of beams extending down from the lower end of the body to pass through a circuit board hole and resist connector pullout. A structure holds the body lower end spaced above the board so the beam upper parts can lie above the board and provide a long beam length for flexibility. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,398 describes a boardlock as broadly described above, wherein each of the beams is provided with an enlargement that forms a shoulder to press down against the upper face of the circuit board. The enlargements hold the body lower end and the upper parts of the beam, a distance above the circuit board. However, since the upper portions of the beams must be flexible in bending, they have only limited rigidity and strength in supporting the connector flanges above the circuit board. Also, downward force on the connector is applied to only a small area immediately around a circuit board hole, which can cause board flexing. A boardlock which held a connector rigidly in position above a the circuit board, would be of value.